


Hunger

by Quilser



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everything is Gayer, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilser/pseuds/Quilser
Summary: Cheryl is on her usual hunt for the night when a pink haired girl catches her eyes. Little does she know that she's in for a little more than she bargained for when trying to take a bite from someone new.





	1. The First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this. No one probably wants this. Ah well though. I'm writing it because I was reading a succubus au for another one of my fandoms the other day and needed a Choni one. So that's that. 
> 
> Also I think I should technically credit this to Lost Girl because I think that's where the author of the fanfic I was reading got there ideas, but like. I could also credit this to Norse Mythology and not be wrong. So who knows anymore

Cheryl was used to inhabiting less than savory locations during the night time hours. She was used to the pulsing music that heartbeats in the room would mimic and the clamoring of much too drunk individuals onto a dance floor that were almost too familiar with.

Yes. Cheryl was accustomed to it all. She had to be if she intended on feeding herself. The price of being a Succubus was steep after all.

Glancing over the room, Cheryl took mental note of the drunks, the dancers, the loners, specifically the drunk, dancing, loners. The ones who were down to party but not cared for enough to be missed if they didn’t check in with their friend group before 5 am. Regrettably, Cheryl’s options seemed limited at best given the current state of the club.

While she’d been there before and had great luck with finding weary, if not wanting, victims to borrow a bite from, tonight seemed especially dull. There were a few of the type of person she needed, but none pretty enough to make it worth her wild.

Cheryl wouldn’t call herself superficial exactly, but she’d be lying if she said a pretty meal didn’t often equate to a better one.

Victims. It was only then that Cheryl realized she’d thought the word before she’d made a conscious choice to change it. She hated the connotation that it implied, as if she was some sex maniac willing to get her fix from anyone and anything. While that was partially true, it was in her nature after all, Cheryl did have rules.

  1. She didn’t allow herself to use her abilities to gain the affection of those who wouldn’t have otherwise been interested in her
  2. She didn’t allow herself to push someone beyond their breaking point simply so she could get a stronger fix
  3. She didn’t allow herself to go after those who were too drunk. Just the ones drunk enough to think they hallucinated glowing, blue eyes from the pretty red head they’d gone home with




By maintaining those rules, Cheryl didn’t feel as bad about what she had to do. She’d die if she didn’t comply with her desires, so all she could do was manage them in the most effective way she could think of. She’d be lying if she said that her abilities didn’t make everything ten times better after all the necessary rule boxes had been checked though.

Too bad it didn’t look like anyone would require the tedious process of Cheryl’s rules in this club though. Cheryl could only hope for better luck elsewhere.

Cheryl was reading herself to leave in search of a more lively club when her eyes locked on to a pink haired girl from across the bar. The girl, who seemed much to infatuated with the whiskey glass that sat clutched between her hand, looked completely alone and by the way her eyes dazed over in a dreamish state every now and then told Cheryl that she’d had more than enough to drink. While she wasn’t dancing, Cheryl figured that two out of three wasn’t bad. Besides, something about this girl seemed interesting to Cheryl, so what would a little investigation hurt?

Being mindful not to rush over as if she’d seen a gem in a rubbish heap, Cheryl maneuvered her way through the sweaty bodies around her and to the girl who still hadn’t noticed anything going on around her.

Noting this, Cheryl took a seat next to the girl and, being careful not to acknowledge her, motioned over the bartender before ordering something to drink.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having.” The bartender nodded, almost in an annoyed manner, which Cheryl could only assume came from the fact that this sort of thing probably occurred all the time and was normally a gesture made by overzealous frat boys. Regrettably, her intentions weren’t much different, so why should her mannerisms be?

“Wow. Classy move. Should I call over ever straight, white male in this place to do the same?” Though her words were mildly slurred, Cheryl was able to clearly hear everything the other girl was saying. Maybe she wasn’t as drunk as Cheryl had hoped.

“That depends. Would you prefer every straight, white male in here to be talking to you or a female of any kind?” Might as well see if she had a chance with this one before wasting her time.

“Are you really asking me if I’m gay or not as an icebreaker?” A soft chuckle came from the pink haired girl who turned slightly towards Cheryl which seemed promising. Cheryl learned how to read body language long ago and all the signs were pointing to the notion that she’d picked the right target for the night.

“Would it bother you if I was?” Cheryl rested her cheek onto the pads of her fingers as her elbow made contact with the bar counter. From what she could tell, the girl in front of her was definitely intrigued with her which was inching closer to where Cheryl needed her to be before she could ramp things up a little.

“Not a bit, Red.” That’s when Cheryl saw it. A faint glow of yellow protruding from the edges of the other girl. The haze wasn’t large, but it was vibrant and contrasted strikingly against the hot pinks and rich browns of the girl’s hair.

Cheryl had to restrain a smile that threatened to cross her features at the risk of looking like a psychopath as she recognized that the girl was most definitely into her. Turns out coming to this club hadn’t been a complete waste of her time.

“You don’t even know my name and I already have a nickname. Should I be thankful or offended?” This time Cheryl inched closer to the other girl as she spoke, and with every move forward she saw the glow around the girl stretch outward.

“Depends. Is your real name better than the one I picked out for you?” The question seemed stupid. It was only then that Cheryl realized that maybe she hadn’t been wrong about how drunk the other girl was. She could only hope that this wasn’t her normal way of trying to hit on someone, for her own sake.

“My name’s Cheryl. What do you think? Is that better?” Cheryl ignored the overall stupidity of the situation and continued on as planned. The aching feeling of her insides begging to be fed something was enough to warrant that much.

“Absolutely. My name’s Toni by the way. In case you were wondering.” Toni looked away and took another sip of her whiskey. This was when Cheryl noticed that Toni’s aura shrunk dramatically when they lost eye contact. Something like that had never happened before. Usually sexual auras moved slowly. They gripped onto a person and wouldn’t leave until they were satisfied into submission. There was definitely something different about this girl and Cheryl was intrigued even further to say the least.

Without thinking about it, Cheryl reached out a hand and placed it on Toni’s knee. Almost instantly a rush came through Cheryl that went immediately to her lower region and she felt her eyes burn slightly indicating that they’d taken on a glowing blue coloring.

Cheryl was thankful that Toni was still absorbed in her drink as she ducked her head and just barely managed to blink away the want that was visible in her eyes. As she looked up, she noticed that Toni’s eye were trained on her hand before they moved to meet her own.

“You wouldn’t happen to be free for the rest of the night would you?” Toni spoke this time not breaking eye contact with Cheryl. The girl’s tone of voice had changed and the deepness of it further sparked Cheryl forward in her actions.

“If I wasn’t, I am now.’ Cheryl moved her body as close as it could go to Toni’s given their placement on barstools, but even that was enough for her knee to inch ever closer to Toni’s center where she allowed a little charm to radiate through her and into the desired area in front of her knee.

Toni’s eyes almost seemed to darken as her aura grew noticeably in size. As Cheryl watched, the aura took up the entire space around Toni, completely obscuring the environment behind her from Cheryl’s view with its opaque coloring. Cheryl swore if it got any bigger, she’d be force fed the girl’s chi rather than having to take it for herself.

“Good, because I’d really like it if you screamed my name a few dozen times before the night is up.” It was Cheryl’s turn to feel a rush of heat between her legs as the girl in front of her finished speaking.

As the pair got up and exited the club, Cheryl couldn’t shake the thought from her mind that this might be one of the best meals she’d had in a while and she couldn’t wait for it. At least, she couldn’t wait more than the taxi ride to Toni’s place that is.

* * *

She’d just barely made it. The taxi ride had been dreadful with all of the random bumps and vibrations that had Cheryl holding back a moan that would’ve given the taxi driver far too much incite into where the night between the two women in his back seat was going.

Toni seemed to notice all of this and laid a careful hand on Cheryl’s thigh as they rode. It was most definitely not to help the problem though as Cheryl quickly noted the slow circles being made by Toni’s thumb as she rubbed her hand up and down Cheryl’s thigh which was enough to make that clear. The fact that Toni’s hand never went quite far enough made that fact painfully obvious.

As soon as they’d made it to Toni’s apartment and they’d slipped in the door, Cheryl realized that she wasted all the restraint she had on the car ride over and that she need the firecracker of a female before her immediately.

With that, Toni quickly found her back banging into the wall next to her door. She was thankful that Cheryl managed not to smash her into the mirror that sat dangerously close to their pressed together bodies as she hadn’t even gotten a chance to turn the lights on yet.

Cheryl’s lips started attacking Toni’s though and lights were the last thing on her newly clouded mind. The way Cheryl’s tongue dived deep into Toni’s mouth felt like it should be illegal. No way was something so simple allowed to feel so amazing.

This feeling was overshadowed only by the confident hands that reached up and under Toni’s leather jacket to cup her breasts through her shirt. Toni at once decided that the she was wearing far too much clothing and pushed Cheryl away only slightly so that she was able shrug her leather jacket onto the ground and pull her shirt over her head.

Cheryl’s eye caught her in between the movements and if Toni didn’t know any better she’d classify the look Cheryl held as hungry. The way the taller girl attacked Toni’s neck when she’d finished taking off her upper layers of clothing was testament to that fact.

Open mouthed kisses were nothing compared to the small nips that occasionally accompanied soft lips. Toni felt a hand climbing up her spine and pulling her further into the girl in front of her, but paid it no mind as her hands made their way into Cheryl’s hair and began pulling at it slightly.

Cheryl bit a little harder on Toni’s neck everytime the other girl tugged at her hair and once Toni realized this pattern, her neck quickly became peppered in hickies that formed almost instantaneously due to the pressure being applied.

When Cheryl reached a particularly sensitive spot on Toni’s neck, a soft sound escaped Toni’s lips letting Cheryl know she’d struck gold. Realizing this, soft sounds quickly turned into exasperated groans when Cheryl bit a little harder than Toni was planning for.

Seeing less and less space to conquer on Toni’s neck Cheryl instead moved back to Toni’s lips and began kissing her at a fever pace that Toni hadn’t experienced in some time. Cheryl then proceeded to make a move further into the apartment with Toni only separating from her momentarily to flip on a light before reattaching her lips to Cheryl’s which quickly led the pair next to the dining room table.

Cheryl wasted no time in lifting Toni onto the table before them where Toni proceeded to wrap her legs around the other girl to draw her in closer. Cheryl took this as a good sign as she drew her head backwards despite her body moving forwards with Toni’s lip gripped between her teeth.

It was then that Cheryl took a moment to look over the girl she’d managed to draw in for the night. Almond shaped eyes accompanied by plush lips and an impressive figure had Cheryl shocked at even her own ability. She knew she was good, but damn. She didn’t know she was this good.

As she stood admiring her own abilities, her nose began to tingle and a familiar hunger resurfaced with a stronger fire behind it than it had all night. Cheryl had smelled scents similar to this in the past, obviously she had, but this was something extraordinarily special.

A deep inhale was all it took for Cheryl to recognize the sweet, yet salty smell of arousal coming from the girl she now stood pressed against. The scent was almost intoxicating. Cheryl was sure no one had ever smelled this good before. She was certain she’d never been this attracted to anyone in her life. All the more reason to capitalize on the opportunity.

“You smell good.” Chery leaned in close to Toni’s ear, presumably to say something less creepy, before whispering what she had to Toni. Cheryl paused briefly beside Toni’s ear waiting to hear a sound of confusion come from the other girl, but when only a hum of acceptance came, Cheryl resumed her confident exterior and went back to Toni’s lips.

With the smell resonating within her and the exchanges getting more intense between the two, all it took was Toni sliding her hand underneath Cheryl’s shirt to massage the very braless nipples that sat covered by the thin fabric of Cheryl’s top for Cheryl’s eyes to glow brightly and the switch she’d been holding back until then to be flipped.

Feeling this, Cheryl made quick work of capturing Toni’s lips and allowing the more instinctual part of her to take over as she began feeling the familiar heat of chi enter her mouth from the other girl.

Oh.

_Oh god._

Cheryl’s mind went blank as Toni’s chi entered into her own body. Something was especially addictive about this girl. She’d known that after laying eyes on her, but there was something else at play here. With every inhale of the other girl, every small amount of chi consumed, Cheryl felt her insides light up in a flame of passion and her lower region nearly flood with the level of excitement it gave her. All of her senses were on high alert with this stuff coursing through her veins and yet she felt as though she was numb to the world.

What she did know is that the chi from this girl seemed to be never ending. Usually the flow of chi would simmer off right before Cheryl was about to drain someone dry and that was are cue to stop, but that wasn’t happening with Toni. It just kept flowing out of her and Cheryl had to focus on not getting too full for once in her life.

As Cheryl started feeling as though she’d had enough, she tapered off her indulgence and backed away from the girl. Normally Cheryl would take small bites through the course of a steamy night with one of her meals, but she’d just finished up her main directive in the span of a minute or so. Now all she had left to do was get her fix in other areas.

Perhaps that would’ve happened if Cheryl had chosen any other individual to go after that night. Perhaps more could have occurred if she’d taken her time and not been so painfully obvious with her indulgence. Perhaps all she planned on and more could have worked out had she not gone after the only Valkyrie she’d ever met in her life instead of a normal human target.

Cheryl thought of all of this as her front somehow came colliding with the table that she’d been certain Toni was sitting on. She felt a low groan of pain escape from her as her body made contact with the plank of wood and that was when she also noticed that one of her arms had been twisted behind her back effectively pinning her to the table she was now situated on.

“A fucking Succubus, really? I couldn’t have one hot hookup without it somehow being another mythical creature. Jesus, what even is my luck.” Toni was speaking, more like rambling though, as her vice like grip on Cheryl’s arm continued to tighten.

“Wait, what do you mean another?” Cheryl had known this girl was different, but in all her time as a Succubus, she’d rarely come into contact with other Fae of any kind. Was this girl seriously implying that she was like Cheryl?

“I’m a Valkyrie dumbass. So congratulations on picking literally the worst person possible to try and get a good feed from.” Toni’s hand wasn’t loosening, but as the pieces of everything compiled together Cheryl noticed that her attention was faltering. Perhaps she’d done more damage to the so-called “Valkyrie”s life force than initially intended. That could be useful

“Why are you the worst? So what if you’re a Fae? It’s not like I haven’t been with other Fae before.” Cheryl was confused to say the least. While there was definitely no “FaeSingles.net” or anything like that, she’d been with a few in her time. None of them had a problem with her feeding as long as she didn’t overindulge. So what was this girl’s problem?

“Because I’m not ‘other Fae’. Valkyrie’s kind of are on call to Valhalla at all times. It’s sort of frowned upon for us to be less than ready for our duty just because a Succubus decided to get her daily helping from one of our energies.” Cheryl could almost follow that, but it wasn’t her fault that information on other Fae wasn’t exactly readily available in its entirety.

“Well I’m so sorry oh great mighty Valkyrie. If you’d be so kind as to let a humble Fae like me leave your incredible place of residence, I’d be so obliged.” Sarcasm dripped from every word of Cheryl’s mouth like a poison. She was sure that if she could see the Valkyrie holding her down, a face of pure annoyance would be expressed.

“Yeah. As if I’m going to let someone who can kill people simply by sleeping with them walk out of here.” Cheryl was annoyed by this assumption. So many thought she just went around killing people when in reality she took exactly what she needed and left the individuals she’d take a bite from with only the memory of a wonderful night with a pretty girl.

“Oh yeah because you’re so morally correct. Aren’t you the one going around deciding if people live or die or whatever?” Cheryl attempted to turn her head and was just barely able to make eye contact with Toni with her head pressed uncomfortably to the table.

“I decide if warriors should continue on or if they have fought enough. It’s different than what you do.” Toni was on the defensive now. Her rigid posture and ever-tightening grip was evidence enough of that for Cheryl.

“Sure it is.” This flared a hint of rage in Toni and Cheryl knew it. She watched as the other girl visibly rippled with anger before turning Cheryl around and grabbing her shirt with one hand and drawing her in as if she was ready to punch the redhead.

“You really want to test me right now? You’d be better off choosing your words carefully.” Toni was nearly growling out her words and if Cheryl didn’t know any better she would’ve sworn that Toni was snarling at her. All of this was overshadowed when Cheryl’s eyes drifted farther down to see Toni bare upper body. Muscles rippled out from beneath her skin as she not only held the Succubus in place but also tensed from the anger rising inside of her, but this fact didn’t mask the very much erect nipples that sat under the fabric of the bra Toni was wearing or the familiar smell that had overtaken Cheryl earlier from the girl before her. Cheryl had this girl right where she wanted her. All she needed was an opportunity.

“I don’t want to test you.” Toni seemed taken back by Cheryl’s words as if she was readying herself for a fight rather than a calm resolution. Out of some hesitation on Toni’s part, the hand that had been holding Cheryl’s shirt in Toni’s grip loosened slightly giving Cheryl the opportunity she needed.

“I’d rather kiss you.” Toni didn’t have time to react before two hands wrapped into her hair expertly and pulled her head in for what she’d have to describe as one of the most desperate and breathtaking kisses she’d ever had.

Cheryl was quick to mesh her tongue with Toni’s as her fingers scratched lightly at Toni’s scalp to draw her in closer. Toni could hardly breathe as she felt the similar, suffocating feeling from earlier return to her throat and lungs. It felt akin to inhaling smoke while simultaneously being flooded by oxygen creating an extreme high met with an awe inspiring low and Toni would be lying if she said that feeling didn’t travel directly to ever part of her body and fill her to the very brim with desire for the girl who was taking even more than she already had.

Cheryl felt as Toni started going weak and with one more powerful pull of the addictive chi she’d been taking in, she felt the other girl collapse in her arms which she’d managed to move to Toni’s waist without her noticing.

Satisfied with her work of knocking out, but not killing, the beautiful girl now lying passed out in her arms, Cheryl used her newly given strength as a result of the amount of chi she’d consumed and lifted Toni up only to walk her over to the couch and lay her down in the most comfortable position she could think of.

After picking Toni’s clothes up from the floor near the front door and laying them on the table that had been a playground of sexual energy only moments ago Cheryl left the apartment and ventured off into the night with an aftertaste in her mouth comparable to sheer gold if gold tasted like the hot and overwhelming concoction that only a Valkyrie’s chi could provide.


	2. Hot and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call her obsessed, but Cheryl can't get Toni off her mind. Despite trying to find a replacement, Cheryl is continuously pulled back to thoughts of the delicious Valkyrie who'd been the source of her new found addiction and not seeing another alternative, Cheryl goes to seek her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE the shot I post to prove a point that I only write garbage no one asked for and no one wanted would become one of my most popular oneshots. OF COURSE IT WOULD! I'm not complaining just to clarify. On the contrary indeed. But I don't even think this is karma, this is just a whole other level of irony. On that note, please. Sit back and enjoy smut as you all no doubt have come for. I am more than happy to oblige my deprived gaybies.

Cheryl was desperate. Desperate and hungry, but mostly desperate.

For weeks she’d tried to find a meal even half as filling as what Toni had offered and yet, nothing. Nothing that even mildly resembled the slick coating that Toni’s chi left on her tongue and the intrusive scents that overcame Cheryl’s senses as they emanated from the other girl. 

It wasn’t any help that any time she attempted to take a bite out of someone else all she could think about was the shorter girl who’d hooked her and let it just be known that it’s very hard to enjoy a meal when you can’t stop thinking about a different one. 

Also let it be known that it’s very difficult being a Succubus who is horribly attracted to someone they can’t feed from. Masturbation curves one hunger but infuriates the other so that was no help either. Not even girls who resembled Toni quite did it for Cheryl. 

No. Cheryl was sure of it. She needed Toni and that could mean only one thing. She’d have to get her hands on that delicious Valkyrie one way or another. 

That’s how she found herself right back where the whole mess began. Sweaty bodies and man candy asking her for a dance that she’d normally be happy to give if she wasn’t there for one reason and one reason alone. 

Cheryl had been frequenting the club that she’d been so lucky to find her treat in for the past couple of days in hopes of spotting her again. While the gamble was risky, seeing as Toni might find a new place altogether after the last run in she’d had with the Succubus, Cheryl could only hope for the opposite. To even consider never being able to find Toni again had Cheryl ready to drink dry all of the individuals in the club that night just to get some sort of fix and that just wouldn’t do. 

Cheryl’s eyes made periodic scans of her surroundings. Both the bar and the dance floor remained under her watchful gaze and she could swear that her mouth started to water whenever she thought she’d found the other girl. Regrettably, her hopes were always crushed moments later when she realized she was wrong.

With a hefty sip from her nearly empty cocktail glass, Cheryl began to realize that she might not get her wish and that a booty call to one of the other Fae she knew might be in order just to take the edge off.

Luckily, tonight seemed to be taking a drastic turn in her favor.

In the corner of the club stood a sexily dressed Toni as if she’d packaged herself just for Cheryl. While Cheryl knew the rationale behind that thought was both creepy and almost surely false, it didn’t curve the want that started to boil deep inside her.

Unlike the first time she’d seen Toni, Cheryl didn’t take her time in making her way to her through the crowd. Instead, she ventured onto the dance floor where a few strengthened shoves that any sober person would’ve questioned the intensity of and a couple charmed touches to make people move closer to whichever person they were grinding onto left a direct path towards Cheryl’s target.

Just before she’d made it Toni though, Cheryl made a snap decision that left her leaving the dancefloor and hiding in the shadows the club which was much darker than a place with flashing strobe lights might should have. It was perfect for Cheryl’s intentions though.

Toni stood looking over the dance floor as she did every night she came to this particular club. The way people were able to lose themselves and just enjoy the moment was shown unlike anywhere else. Their joy practically pulsed out from them and seeped into even the deepest corners of Toni’s soul. While she wasn’t one to join in, she was always one to enjoy observing. 

Normally, this observing would be done at the bar with a drink of a varying level of intensity being consumed too quick to not be noticed by a bartender. Perks of being a Valkyrie included a high tolerance to just about anything, including alcohol. She drank anyway though, because once the bartender stopped asking questions, she was actually able to ease into herself for a while. 

Her title had many duties after all, and at the end of the day, it could get overwhelming. Sometimes it was easier to blur the picture of her life through alcohol and other mindless vices rather than attempt to take it all in at once. To do that would require more than she wanted to give. 

It’s a shame that a random Succubus had to come and ruin that though. It could’ve just been another mindless hookup with no qualms or questions, but of course Cheryl had to feed. As ridiculous as it made Toni feel for not noticing, she might have completely missed the fact that Cheryl was different had it not been for the fact that she felt her chi leaving her own body. 

A bit of a rude awakening if she had to say so herself.

With all of that in mind, the corner she found herself in seemed more welcoming than any bar at the moment and so she remained. To bad Succubi have a keen sense of finding exactly what they’re looking for.

“You still smell good.” The words danced over Toni’s ear as she attempted to move out of the way, but a quick tug at super high speeds left her pushed against the brick wall laying just beside the back exit of the club she’d just been in.

Cheryl’s body pushed onto hers and with the knowledge that Toni was just as strong, Cheryl took extra care to limit the range of motion provided to the other girl. This meant Toni’s hands were practically strapped to the wall on either side of her as Cheryl held tightly onto her wrists.

As Cheryl made quick work of creating new bruises on Toni’s neck where old ones had just healed, Toni finally came to her senses and attempted to move the girl off of her, or at least get the upper hand.

“Get. Off of me. You fucking. Succubus.” Toni’s words were broken in between attempts to free herself, but her efforts were to no avail as Cheryl maintained her grip on Toni’s wrists and only moved back enough to be staring her in the face.

“Don’t tell me you forgot my name already. And here I was thinking how nice it’d be if we could finish what we started the other night.” Cheryl smirked as she moved to get back to Toni’s neck, but Toni moved just enough so that she missed by a bit leading her back to staring into the other girl’s eyes.

“What? Couldn’t find another meal to binge off of? Seriously, how low will you stoop just to get a fix because right now it feel a lot like you won’t be taking no for an answer.” That pushed a button. Toni saw as Cheryl’s face changed almost to one of disgust as she released her wrists while simultaneously stepping back a bit.

Toni rubbed at her wrists for a moment as the texture of the brick behind her was a less than comfortable thing to be pressing bare skin against.

“Hmm, so the Succubus isn’t a rapist. Good to know.” Toni regretted her words after she said them as a visible wave of revulsion ran through Cheryl. 

“I. Would. Never.” Every word was punctuated as it left Cheryl’s mouth and the defensive position she was taking told Toni that she’d made the wrong move, but excuse her if it’s a little hard to consider other people's feelings when being pressed to a wall. 

“Look I…” Toni was about to attempt to revert from what she said but a quick hand motion from Cheryl silenced her.

“You know. You were right. I can just go get a fix elsewhere.” Cheryl began to walk away and for some reason, Toni felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something told her that if she let Cheryl walk away now she wouldn’t be seeing her again and something about that thought told her hand to grasp out for Cheryl’s arm on its own. When it connected though, she didn’t have anything to say.

“You’re aura.” That’s all she heard as she stood in silence. It took her a few moments to process what had been said, but the more she thought about it the more confusing everything became. 

“What?” 

“You’re aura. It’s yellow. People lie. Aura’s don’t.” The curt explanation fell into place as Toni realized what Cheryl was implying and the more she thought about it, she couldn’t help but notice the growing heat in her cheeks and want in her stomach. 

Maybe that’s why she did something stupid. 

Toni didn’t say another word as she grabbed a hold of Cheryl’s face and connected their lips. Despite her stature, Toni managed to spin the two of them around and have Cheryl connected to the wall she’d just become accustomed with only moments before. 

Cheryl was quick to lift a leg up when Toni’s hand found the back of her thigh and as Toni held her there, Cheryl’s hands began twisting into Toni’s hair as they had weeks ago. The memory of the interaction sent a warmth down to her lower parts. 

Toni felt as this occurred given the subtle grind forward of Cheryl’s hips into her own and the hum that sent vibrations against her tongue. Toni smiled slightly before pushing back into Cheryl and allowing a curious hand to dip down to cup Cheryl’s sex through her faux leather pants. 

Cheryl gasped as her back arched off of the wall effectively disconnecting her lips from Toni’s as her eyes turned a blinding blue. Toni definitely wasn’t messing around. Normally it took a lot more than this to get Cheryl going, but she felt like she could come undone just at the thought of what Toni’s hand could do beneath the belt. 

As her hunger became more pronounced, Cheryl took the liberty of reconnecting her lips to Toni and started to take in her new favorite poison. This lasted only a few moments though as the next thing Cheryl new, her head had been pushed roughly back into the brick wall as a hand remained placed on her neck. 

In Toni’s eyes, she saw a smirk of sorts. Toni was obviously please if not with her newly inflated ego then at being able to deny Cheryl her most basic need. Cheryl wanted to scream but the fingers tightening on her neck were deliciously silencing. 

“Who knew the sexy Succubus had a choking kink.” Toni’s eyes seemed to be analyzing the grip she was applying to Cheryl’s neck. It wasn’t enough to harm Cheryl, but the pressure was still there and Toni was careful to remember just the right amount. 

“Anything for a good meal, right?” That was a jab. Toni knew it and while she chose to ignore it, she wasn’t oblivious to the fact that she’d messed up earlier. The only thing she could think about doing now though was making up for it. 

Toni loosened her grip ever so slightly as she allowed her fingers to trace light lines on Cheryl’s skin down to the bright red jacket she was wearing. Toni removed her hand then only to place it on to the side of Cheryl’s face where she allowed her thumb to trace the outline of Cheryl’s bottom lip.

“You get yours only after I get mine. Understood?” Toni just barely whispered her declaration but an acute emphasis on the word “after” lit something in Cheryl that she hadn’t ever felt burn so brightly. As Cheryl nodded her head wordlessly to Toni’s proposition another smirk formed on Toni’s face. This one was different from the one before though. This was a smirk of anticipation. 

“Also, we’re going to your place this time because I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat off my table again and I’m not letting that happen to any other pieces of furniture.” Toni’s exterior broke to reveal a much lighter one than Cheryl had yet to see. Seeing the abrupt shift had her laughing which subsequently quelled the shining in her eyes, but as Cheryl offered up her hand to guide Toni off to hail a cab, the scratching of hunger still plagued her from the inside out.

* * *

Cheryl would never admit it. Really. She wouldn’t. But too often she had to play the tour guide on the wonderful tour called sex. While this was all the same fun and came with its perks, namely being able to feed much easier than if she had to wait for someone else to make a move, it did come with the overwhelming annoyance of having to cum last. Or not cumming at all if the meal she was with was really drained after her feeding. 

That didn’t seem like it was going to be a problem tonight though. 

As Cheryl inched up the bed closer to the headboard, she could only be thankful that her roommates were out for the night. She’d definitely hear an earful from them tomorrow if they weren’t because by the looks of things, this might just end up being a fun night for her. 

“What ya thinking about, Red?” Cheryl was shocked back into reality as Toni joined her on the bed, only now she was looming over Cheryl’s frame in a way that made Cheryl want to pull Toni down into her and not speak again until they’d both gotten what they came for.

“I’m just wondering if you’re finally going to fill that promise of making me scream all night.” As Cheryl spoke she opened her legs wider so Toni could settle between them, but the action didn’t last long as a sly smile appeared on Toni’s lips and a forceful pull on Cheryl’s thighs left her center far too close to exactly where she wanted it to be. That being near Toni.

Cheryl hummed out a sound of agreement to being pulled closer to Toni, but when the smell she’d been trying to remember but only held a vague memory of reappeared in her general area, Cheryl’s eyes rolled back in her head. 

“God. You smell so fucking good.” Cheryl’s words came out as more of a moan which had the added effect of turning Toni on more thus adding to Cheryl’s pleasure leading the two into what would no doubt be an endless loop of pleasure for the night.

“So I keep hearing.” Toni was done playing around. Clothes were quickly removed leaving both girls naked on top of Cheryl’s bed as Toni reestablished her position in between Cheryl’s legs. Toni wasted no time in attacking Cheryl’s nipples, a tactic that seemed to work well last time. 

Surely enough, Cheryl started moaning only shorty after and Toni swore she could hear such a sound on repeat and cum to that alone. Instead of continuing to focus on that though, Toni instead moved further down Cheryl’s body as she used her nails to make light red lines on Cheryl’s skin.

Once she finally reached her destination, Toni was fairly certain Cheryl would be needing new sheets given the level of arousal she was seeing. An exploratory finger of Toni’s was used to run Cheryl’s slit leading her to scream before biting her lip to silence herself. 

“That’s 1.” Cheryl glared at Toni but stopped abruptly when a finger turned into the tip of a tongue. Cheryl lurched away from the bed as if to meet Toni’s tongue halfway, but Toni was too quick which left Cheryl as an even greater squirming mess than before. 

“Just fuck me and stop being a prick.” Cheryl spat out but was silenced once again by Toni finding her clit and massaging it between two of her knuckles just enough to cause a sensation but not to the level which Cheryl needed. 

“Oh I assure you. I can do both.” Toni’s words were laced in what one might describe as a velvety coating of superiority and Cheryl’s head fell back onto the pillow as she let the words sink in. She let everything sink in and the more she let in, the more her willpower gave out.

Toni watched and decided to speed the process along by using her initially explorative finger as a means to a new end as it struck deep into Cheryl’s core all at once. Cheryl screamed like before only this time the scream morphed into a moan as Toni began moving her finger in and out of Cheryl at a devastatingly slow pace. 

“2.” Of course she’d still count. Cheryl could strangle her for it, but she might just accept payment in a different way for the time being. 

Toni’s finger was soon joined by another to which Cheryl spread her legs even farther apart than before as to invite Toni in. Toni took the hint and soon a third finger was added at a pace much faster than any human would be capable of which was a thought that quickly evaporated into nothingness as Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut. Thank god for Fae.

“Cum for me.” Toni’s mouth was beside her ear somehow and Cheryl jerked away slightly as she hadn’t noticed the girl move upwards. Despite her reaction though, Cheryl heard every word and as the pressure that had been building up in her lower abdomen released, Toni’s name slipped from quivering lips as Cheryl’s orgasm ran its course.

“Fuck.” Cheryl breathed out as she finally came back to her senses. She could feel that Toni’s pace had slowed considerably, but her fingers remained where they had been. Cheryl quickly figured out why as Toni spoke again.

“If you insist.” Before she had time to react, Cheryl felt a teasing mouth find her folds and specifically the bundle of nerves that stood no longer covered and very much sensitive after the events of only seconds ago. Toni new this as her teeth scraped gently along the outside of the bundle leaving Cheryl’s legs to shake with every pass over. 

The fingers that were still inside of her quickened their pace back to what they had been the first go around, if not more, and all it took was one suck of Cheryl’s bundle and she came undone all over again. This time her orgasm was accompanied by a squeal of sorts as though her vocal cords could no longer create a sound that explained how Cheryl felt in that moment.

It makes sense. Vocal cords probably don’t know the notes for “bliss”.

Toni allowed for Cheryl to come down slowly this time. It took longer given the minimal break the first time, but when Cheryl finally settled Toni removed her hand and crawled back up to be face to face with Cheryl.

It was only then that Cheryl noticed that her new favorite smell had seeped into every crevice of her room and a simple look into Toni’s eye told her that it was time to switch things up a bit.

It wasn’t Toni’s eyes that took Cheryl’s attention though. No. That was the aura that seemed to take up all the area around Toni with its vibrancy and intensity. It almost felt as though Cheryl should be shielding her eyes from it. 

Instead of that though, Cheryl was quick to switch positions and have Toni under her. It was only then that Cheryl noticed how flush Toni was and that the smell of her arosal seemed to be seeping out of every inch of her body. Cheryl was nearly mesmerized by it. Nearly.

“Do you know what a charm is?” Cheryl’s finger found Toni’s collarbone and began making a figure 8 pattern on it as she spoke. Toni looked immediately confused but shook her head no anyway just to clarify.

“Well, it’s this neat little trick I can do where I can make absolutely anywhere on your body feel like it’s being pleasured tenfold.” As if the verbal explanation wasn’t good enough, Cheryl started to demonstrate using the finger making the figure 8 pattern to allow charm to seep into Toni’s skin.

Toni’s mouth fell open as she attempted to accommodate even this much pleasure but when one finger making a figure 8 pattern turned into both of Cheryl’s hands running up and down Toni’s body releasing charm with every movement, Toni couldn’t help but be a bit more vocal.

It wasn’t until Cheryl reached Toni’s breasts and started using charm on them that Toni looked Cheryl dead in the eyes as if begging for the teasing to end. Cheryl obliged and moved down to where Toni needed her most.

“You know, I wonder if I can make you cum just with charm. Do you want to find out?” Cheryl sounded almost playful as if she was asking Toni what are favorite animal was and not how she’d like to be fucked on this particular night. Instead of allowing for an answer though, Cheryl went ahead a returned back to the one finger method as she circled Toni’s opening allowing charm to slip through as she did.

Toni’s hips instinctively rolled in Cheryl’s direction which was a good sign in Cheryl’s mind as she added another finger so that she could use charm on Toni’s clit. This stirred a strangled moan out of Toni as heat began building in her stomach and further down to where Cheryl’s hands were at work.

Seeing that this wasn’t enough but still wanting to accomplish her mission, Cheryl placed her entire hand over Toni’s center allowing charm to flow freely into the girl. As she did this, a loud moan from Toni forced the glowing blue eyes to return to Cheryl’s features as Toni whimpered out that she was about to cum.

Cheryl’s hand remained on Toni’s center but her body moved upwards to capture Toni’s lips within her own as chi began running as freely into Cheryl as charm was running into Toni.

As Cheryl fed, the charm Toni received got stronger and stronger until finally Toni came and Cheryl sucked every last drop of chi she could out of the Valkyrie without making her pass out. 

As Toni’s breathing evened out and Cheryl’s eyes went back to normal, both girls took up a seperate side on Cheryl’s bed as exhaustion started to creep up on them.

“Worth -- worth the wait….for the meal?” Toni’s words were breathy as she attempted to get past not only how tired she was, but also how euphoric she felt.

“Depends. Worth sleeping with a Succubus?”

Cheryl didn’t get her answer. Both girls were overtaken by sleep as the events of the night finally caught up with them. Toni barely had time to hear the question before her eyes closed and her body relaxed into her subconscious. Had she had the will to answer though, her answer would’ve been simple. 

“Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. A few people are asking for a story in regards to this universe but at the moment I have no clue where I'd take this to beyond pointless smut. Don't worry though because I won't be closing that door just yet. I just won't be promising anything at the moment. On the other hand, if you would like to see more random smut scenes take place between this AU's Toni and Cheryl feel free to send in a request at my tumblr @quilser or as a comment here. They are very much fun to write so I definitely don't mind doing those for anyone who'd like a stronger fix ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think because this is either gonna become one of those smuts I keep in my private collection or it's gonna be something interesting for the Choni shippers of the future. But frankly I'm not trying to be that author who posts shit that no one is really into so who knows pals. Who knows.


End file.
